


Аккультурация

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: О путях преодоления трудностей чужой культуры.





	Аккультурация

I.

— Сейчас очень важно не перегружаться, — сообщает Шури и демонстрирует, где именно, стуча себе пальцем по виску. — Старайтесь гулять, беседовать, прислушиваться к природе, созерцать…

— Что созерцать? — улыбается Баки, потому что из уст Шури все это звучит ужасно странно и негармонично.

— Ладно, сама понимаю, что это отличный образ жизни, чтобы сойти с ума. Я бы точно сошла. Так что вот. — Она протягивает ему планшет и оглядывается с практически вороватым видом. — Тут есть все, что нужно. Просто нельзя злоупотреблять.

— Интернет? — на всякий случай уточняет Баки, и в этот же момент на лице Шури мелькает выражение глубокого, очень тщательно скрываемого сожаления.

— Интернет же есть везде, — произносит она с печальным вздохом.

* * *

Баки не спится.

Слишком много вопросов. Тут уж никакие прогулки, беседы и созерцание не помогут. Ночь — сложное время и всегда таким было. Сознание — обнаженное, усталое, мечется, перескакивает с одного на другое.

Он достает планшет, просто чтобы отвлечься.

— Я загрузила побольше фильмов вашей культуры. — Сказала Шури еще тогда, на берегу. — Чтобы вам было проще. Станет хреново — включайте что-нибудь максимально ненавязчивое. А лучше — свяжитесь со мной.

Баки решает не будить никого посреди ночи просто из-за того, что ему не спится. И включает фильм ужасов — из-за интригующей картинки.

* * *

То что идея, мягко говоря, неудачная, он понимает только полтора часа спустя, когда снимает подаренные Шури наушники. С полным погружением — он давно усвоил, что полное погружение — очень важный показатель для современной электроники — и мир тут же наполняется новыми звуками.

В хижине темно, даже его глазам требуется несколько секунд, чтобы приспособиться после планшета. Спать все еще не хочется, но и вопросы мировой гармонии и поиска собственного места в жизни больше не тревожат, потому что на улице что-то мерзко скрипит и хлопает, и нужно срочно проверить, а для этого — встать и преодолеть несколько метров до выхода из хижины.

Баки вздыхает. Он прекрасно знает, что делать, если за ним пришли, например, вражеские агенты. Он плохо знаком с этой замечательной страной, зато успел повидать на своем веку немало всякой чертовщины, а потому не может ручаться, что потусторонних сил не существует.

Опустить босые ступни на пол оказывается намного более трудной задачей, чем он предполагал. Впрочем, никакая дрянь не хватает его в ту же секунду за голую лодыжку — и на том спасибо.

Хлопанье так и несется с улицы, скрытой от него одной несчастной занавеской. Возбужденный фильмом и, видимо, все-таки перегрузившийся мозг, подкидывает образы тех, кто ждет его на улице, стоит только эту самую занавеску отдернуть. Да и периферийное зрение практически вылавливает кого-то в тени.

Баки снова делает глубокий вдох, бесшумно проскальзывает к занавеске и отдергивает ее одним решительным движением. На улице никого, в хижине по соседству — тихо и темно, в сорока метрах от него ветер хлопает полотенцем, оставленным на дурацкой металлической конструкции для сушки белья. Всего-то и надо его сдернуть, вернуться в хижину и спокойно лечь спать. И больше уже ни к чему не прислушиваться.

Но сначала нужно хижину покинуть, уйти в непонятную темноту к той самой металлической конструкции, а просмотренный им фильм ясно дал понять, что такие ситуации — самая типичная ловушка, и потусторонний незнакомец только и ждет, пока Баки переступит условный порог.

Впервые в жизни ему начинает щемяще не хватать Зимнего Солдата. Вот уж кто бы точно быстро разобрался с ситуацией. Учитывая, что благодаря стараниям Шури, расстались они буквально на днях — тенденция получается нехорошая.

Баки стремительно бежит через темноту, сдергивает полотенце и так же стремительно возвращается обратно. Никаких больше ночных просмотров. Никогда.

Хижина, конечно, дает самое минимальное ощущение защищенности. К тому же его познания о том, как бороться с чертовщиной, оказываются крайне скудными. Было там что-то про соль, но это же просто смешно.

Когда на деревянном столике вдруг начинает вибрировать телефон (ими в Ваканде практически никто не пользуется, но, как пояснила Шури, к новым технологиям тоже надо привыкать постепенно, чтобы не испытать технологического шока), Баки практически подпрыгивает на месте.

«Буду завтра. Жди», — сообщение от Стива прекрасно в своей лаконичности.

«Давай как-нибудь ускорься», — пишет Баки и в ответ тут же получает текст, наполненный такой затаенной обидой, что становится практически смешно.

«Ты как-то не давал понять, что ждешь меня с нетерпением».

Где-то в деревне не своим голосом орет петух, и Баки искренне рад слышать эту паскуду, обычно начинающую кукарекать в районе четырех утра.

«Стив, я тебя всегда жду. Так что давай быстрее. Честное слово».

II.

— Заблудилась? — Баки внимательно смотрит на девочку, умудрившуюся забрести довольно далеко от поселения. Она сидит на широком бревне, стучит по нему ногами и выглядит при этом настолько независимо, насколько умеют только дети.

— Я пока не хочу домой возвращаться, — девочка пожимает плечами.

— Сбежала? — уточняет Баки со знанием дела.

— Ну, да. — Его новая знакомая утвердительно кивает и смотрит с вызовом. — Пусть пока без меня поживут.

— Заскучают.

— Так им и надо! — девочка скрещивает руки на груди. — Пусть пока поскучают, а потом я вернусь.

— Ты очень далеко ушла, я думаю, можно уже начинать возвращаться. — Баки вплотную подходит к бревну. — А то испугаются же.

Девочка хмурится, мотает головой.

— Нет, я пока еще тут подожду.

Баки присаживается на бревно рядом с ней. И не таких упрямых уговаривали.

— Твои родители свой урок уже точно усвоили. А тут скоро стемнеет и станет холодно и небезопасно. Пошли домой?

— Нет, — девочка упрямо качает головой. — Еще рано, я не хочу домой.

— Давай просто вернемся в деревню. Твои друзья же будут скучать?

Девочка молчит некоторое время. Что-то напряженно обдумывает. Затем кивает.

— Ну, вообще-то будут.

— Тогда пошли? — снова предлагает Баки.

— Ладно, — девочка вздыхает. — Посидим еще минут десять и пойдем.

— Хорошо, — н кивает, смотрит на нее внимательно. — Я Баки.

Она наконец-то улыбается.

— Я знаю! У тебя из нормального — только имя.

— А все остальное?

Она оглядывает его, снова улыбается и качает головой.

— Волосы странные и глаза. И сам ты — тоже. И руки у тебя… — она прерывается, как будто пугается, что сболтнула лишнего. — Руку тебе Шури сделает, мальчишки говорили. Я Наира.

— Приятно познакомиться, Наира. Может быть, пойдем?

— Хорошо. — Она кивает, соскакивает с бревна и смотрит на него огромными честными глазами. — Только я, может быть, все-таки немножечко заблудилась. Чуть-чуть.

— Ничего страшного, — Баки задирает голову, быстро прикидывает направление. — Найдемся. Давно тут торчишь? Устала?

Наира кивает, он садится на корточки рядом с ней и протягивает руку.

— Давай, стемнеет скоро.

На этот раз обходится без уговоров. Девчонка проворно запрыгивает к нему на руку, обнимает за шею.

— Сам устанешь — скажи, я сразу спущусь.

— Хорошо, — обещает Баки максимально серьезно.

— А ты почему так далеко ушел? Тоже заблудился? — спрашивает Наира некоторое время спустя, когда они окончательно определяются с направлением.

— Немножко, — тихо отвечает Баки и сам точно не знает, что имеет ввиду.

Наира вдруг с силой сжимает его плечо, как будто встревоженная какой-то важной мыслью.

— А тебя же мог никто и не хватиться. Ты тут новенький, ни с кем не знаком. У тебя есть друзья? Если нет, я могу стать твоим другом.

— У меня есть друг. — Баки улыбается. — Он должен приехать сегодня вечером. Но я буду очень рад, если ты тоже станешь моим другом.

— По рукам! То есть, хорошо. Так и договоримся. А почему ты тогда тут бродишь, а не ждешь его? И не готовишься?

— Я… — Баки замолкает на мгновение. — Немного боюсь того, как пройдет наша встреча. Поэтому пошел развеяться.

— Ясно, — Наира понимающе кивает. — Если он тебе что-то не то скажет, я ему врежу. Так и передай.

— Обязательно.

Они как раз выходят к деревне, и в их сторону тут же устремляется толпа детей.

— Видишь, говорил же, тебя хватятся.

— Да, — Наира довольно улыбается. — Это все мои друзья. Так что если твой друг тебя обидит, мы его так отделаем!

Баки тихо смеется.

III.

В целом, Баки даже готов признать, что иногда в дурную голову Стива приходят очень неплохие идеи. Действительно, зачем вообще жить на берегу отличного озера, если не освежаться в нем лунными ночами? Здравая мысль, как она есть.

И Баки даже искренне готов был присвоить ей статус одной из самых лучших за очень долгое время, вот только в какой-то момент, уже на берегу, Стив напрягается, мгновенно превращаясь в ночное воплощение торжества человеческого тела — на зависть любой греческой статуе.

От прохладного порыва ветра кожа тут же покрывается мурашками. Баки застывает рядом со Стивом, чувствуя, как в груди тугим жгутом скручивается тревога.

— В хижине кто-то есть, — шепчет Стив. Натренированный слух тут же улавливает чужеродный шорох среди десятков других звуков, которыми наполнена ночь.

— Думаешь, за нами?

— Сейчас и выясним. — В голосе Стива намного больше решимости, чем могло бы быть в интонациях человека, стоящего голым на берегу озера перед захваченной хижиной. Он быстро нагибается, поднимает с песка полотенца, одно обматывает вокруг бедер, второе кидает Баки.

— Оружия нет, — на всякий случай уточняет тот. Он, конечно, готов идти за Стивом куда угодно, как и всегда. Просто хоть какая-то амуниция в их ситуации бы точно не помешала. Но это уже детали.

— Что-нибудь придумаем. — Стив оглядывается по сторонам. — Штурмом брать не будем. Не можем рисковать.

Он не договаривает, просто в воздухе между ними так и повисает очень навязчивое — «тобой». Баки тут же погружается в сложную гамму чувств. Не может не испытывать благодарность, но и не беситься тоже не может.

— Предлагаешь проскочить?

— В поселении есть коммуникатор. Свяжемся с кем нужно. Я не знаю, каким оружием они располагают. А щит в хижине остался. — Зачем-то добавляет Стив. Как будто уже искренне скучает по нему. — Возьми камень. — Он кивает на булыжник у ног Баки.

— Камень? Драться камнем в Ваканде? Ты в своем уме?

— Ты прекрасно этим навыком владеешь, еще в Бухаресте продемонстрировал. — Стив делает пару аккуратных шагов и, словно желая доказать тезис о том, что в войне все средства хороши, поднимает с земли большую палку. Баки со вздохом тянется к булыжнику и зябко ежится. Воздух становится все холоднее, где-то над собой он начинает различать навязчивое жужжание москитов, готовых не побрезговать сдобренной сывороткой кровью. Их мозговой штурм на берегу явно излишне затягивается.

— Я пойду первым. — Сообщает Стив, хотя обычно такие вещи ему вербализировать не нужно. Видимо, сильно опасается, что Баки вот-вот ломанется брать штурмом хижину без него. — Прикрой.

— Да-да, спиной к спине, палка и булыжник, как в старые добрые времена.

Почему-то в этот самый момент полный решимости Стив со своей чертовой палкой смотрится до ужаса незащищенным. Баки ногой пододвигает к нему лежащие на песке сандалии — единственное, что на нем было, когда они решили, что самое время отправиться к озеру.

— Надень, я где-то читал, что одетые люди чувствуют себя увереннее.

Наступает очередь Стива смотреть на него с подозрением.

— Думаешь, тапки мне уверенности придадут?

— Ну, хотя бы уменьшат шансы наступить на змею.

Стив качает головой, но сандалии послушно надевает.

Баки как раз размышляет о том, насколько уморительно их шествие должно смотреться для стороннего наблюдателя, когда со стороны хижины несется заливистый девичий смех. Он быстро опускает булыжник, хотя прекрасно понимает, что уже слишком поздно.

— Ваше величество, вы не предупреждали, что нас навестите, — растерянно произносит Стив. — Да еще и ночью.

Шури показывается из-за занавески. В руках у нее хитроумный девайс, на который точно можно записывать видео. Тут никаких сомнений.

— Я пыталась связаться с вами. Но вы не отвечали. Стало тревожно. Нет, ну вы бы себя видели!

— Мы друг друга видели, — вздыхает Баки. — Этого более чем достаточно.

— Ладно, я поняла, что появилась не вовремя, — все еще веселится Шури. — Заскочу попозже, как закончите праздновать встречу.

— Да что-то уже и праздновать расхотелось.

* * *

Шури действительно уходит практически сразу же, так и не озвучив цель своего визита. И Баки не может поручиться за то, что она не пришла просто над ними посмеяться.

— Знаешь, Стив, ты ужасный параноик. И еще меня в это впутываешь. А у меня — неокрепший мозг. Любой бред принимает за чистую монету.

Стив смотрит на него пару мгновений, потом хватает за руку и тянет к себе.

— Я просто волнуюсь. Не могу не волноваться.

Баки окутывает жаром от этого стремительного движения. От близости Стива. От искренности ответа.

* * *

Стив просыпается раньше Баки. Касается губами его виска — очень аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить. Предполагалось, что он ляжет в спальный мешок на полу, но почему-то в результате все вышло совсем по-другому. Наверное, в таком исходе ни один из них не сомневался.

Он быстро одевается, выскальзывает на улицу, где его тут же обступает небольшая группа детей во главе с решительно настроенной девочкой.

— Ты же не обижаешь Белого Волка? — сердито спрашивает она и делает шаг в его сторону.

— Кого? — на всякий случай уточняет Стив, чувствуя, что вся ситуация может оказаться всего лишь досадным недоразумением.

Дети быстро переглядываются.

— Баки. Ты его не обижаешь?

— Нет, — Стив мотает головой. — Никогда.

— Хорошо, — девочка удовлетворенно кивает. — Потому что он тут почти никого не знает, и под нашей защитой.

— Мне от этого намного спокойнее, — Стив не может сдержать улыбку.


End file.
